Existing geo-fencing solutions use either a point and, a radius or a rectangular grid on a map to designate an area of interest. More advanced geo-fencing solutions use a polygon to define the area. However, these solutions always use fixed geographic boundaries and do not take into consideration the time it takes to reach the point of interest, and multiple other factors that affect the user's want such as traffic condition, the ability to react to geo-notifications, and so on.